Linda
The Hideous Hulking Lungfish of Lake Oblongata, also known as Linda, is a heavily mutated lungfish that is rumored to kidnap children in Psychonauts. Background Linda was initially a regular lungfish living underneath a dry lake bed before being taken and altered by Dr. Loboto and Coach Oleander. After hideously mutating her and putting a mind-control implant in her brain, Oleander used her to kidnap the children from the camp, bringing them to Thorney Towers Home for the Disturbed across the lake. She is first mentioned in the opening cinematic by Bobby Zilch, who had been spreading the rumor that there was a monster in Lake Oblongata. Mikhail is the second to mention her, mistaking her for a "giant hairless bear" that he expresses interest in wrestling. She makes her first appearance during the "Lili Kidnapped!" cutscene, where she attempts to lure Lili and Raz with random objects while they converse. The last object she throws out is a flower with a happy face, which Lili picks up without thinking, giving Linda the chance to reel her in and kidnap her. After destroying the mind-control implant in her brain, Linda is very grateful to Razputin, offering him a way to the Asylum across the lake where Lili and the other children's brains are being held. Linda's Mind Main article: Lungfishopolis Linda's mind is a sprawling metropolis reminiscent of Tokyo, inhabited by Lungfish people living out a human-like existence. When Raz enters her mind, he is gigantic and feared by the citizens as "Goggalor". However, the Lungfish citizens within the resistance movement against Kochamara aid Raz in taking down the radio tower (mind-control implant). The entire scenario parodies the Godzilla franchise and the Kaiju film genre in general, casting Razputin as the monster as Lungfish are more commonly preyed upon by humans. Strategy The first battle with Linda takes place in an air pocket under Lake Oblongata. The best way to beat this part is smashing open the boxes of nails lying around as she sucks them in. Repeating this will move the battle to phase two, where Raz has to be steered through the lake bottom while Linda pushes the air pocket around. Keeping ahead and not getting too close to the edge of the bubble are key, as Raz will be grabbed out of the bubble by the Hand of Galochio if he touches the edge. After surviving the obstacle course the final part of the battle will ensue, in which Linda will come out and fight you herself. She attacks with her "fishing rod" appendage at close range, and needs to be led to one of the many clam shells while doing this attack. Her fishing rod will get stuck in a clam if it done correctly, leaving her open to attack. After the battle, the player will be able to use the Psycho-Portal on her, and continue to Lungfishopolis. Trivia *If the player reaches PSI Cadet Rank 100, an extra cutscene is unlocked that features Sheegor, Mr. Pokeylope, and Linda. The scene implies that Pokeylope and Linda had a close relationship before she was mutated. *Unlike the other creatures in the bottom of Lake Oblongata that were mutated by Psitanium, this creature is the only one that is known to have been mutated by Dr. Loboto. *Linda is the only animal who's mind Raz jumps into. *The name Linda means "Pretty" in Spanish and Portuguese, making her name ironic. Gallery Linda Concept.jpg Linda Art.jpg|Sketch art Linda Clairvoyance.jpeg|Using Clairvoyance on Linda. Figment Lungfish01.png|Figment of Linda in the main menu in Rhombus of Ruin. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Psychonauts (game)